


Unheard

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: things you said too quietly





	Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I haven't written a proper 100-word drabble in forever... It's more difficult than I remember! :) 
> 
> Another angst bomb, written for anon's [Tumblr prompt #3](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/160705368126/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a).

They’d fought before, but not like this. Words hit their target unerringly, like arrows from Alec’s bow, both of them knowing exactly how to inflict most damage. Alec was pale-faced, shaking, and Jace felt flayed open, raw. Lashing out only made it worse, and yet he couldn’t stop himself. 

Finally, Alec withdrew into himself, spitting out coldly, “I’m tired of being your second choice!” 

He walked away without another word, posture rigid, and although his heart was screaming, Jace’s words were barely more than a whisper, not loud enough to carry across the room.

“You were always my first choice.”


End file.
